


A New Start

by kameodash



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameodash/pseuds/kameodash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stare at her face, wet jade eyes staring right through me. I take this moment to stare at the determination glowing through them, believing without a single doubt that what she just said will help me after all I've, no we've been through. Naruto/Sakura. Short Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A New Start  
> Author: KameoDash  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Naruto/Sakura  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo own it.
> 
> I am currently uploading some fics I wrote in the past. This was written years ago.

I stare at her face, wet jade eyes staring right through me. I take this moment to stare at the determination glowing through them, believing without a single doubt that what she just said will help me after all I've, no we've been through. The thunder breaks my thoughts.

I feel her tender hands grab my shoulders as she slowly pulls me into a hug, quietly whispering to me, "It's going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

I don't notice that I stopped holding back the tears as she pulls me closer to her. She seems to know that she's who I need at this moment. That she's the only one who knows I can only move on with from the deaths of our friends, to have a new start. I grab her back with my muddy hands to keep her, to try to protect her from the danger we have both been exposed to.

I feel the rain slowly stop, the heavens seem to want me to let go of the past, to let go of all the lies and horror that happened. I look up and stare at the infamous monument, the memorial of those who died protecting their home. A stone with names of my family and friends carved into it. I stare back into her eyes, pleading eyes that are looking for my response, eyes that always gave me hope in bringing back my old friend and protecting my home. I give a nod and whisper back, "I'll try, but it will take a long time to let go of all of them."

"That's fine; we'll heal together, like we always have."

I want to stand up, but my body won't respond. I keep her tight in my embrace, not wanting to let this moment go, not wanting them to take away any more of the people who are precious to me. I feel joy fill me up, knowing that I finally found a way to let go of the past and move on to teach the new generation about our time and the path towards peace in our land.

I feel her breath in my ear as she says, "I'll help you write the sequel to his book you know. I'm sure they'll all be proud of you, after all you are named after the main character."

I can't help but respond, "Not only if you go treat me ramen every day."

She lets go of the embrace and punches me in the gut. She whispers in my ear, "You already know my answer."

I can only stare at her in awe as she walks away from me, the sun gleams her beauty to me as always. Shaking my head smiling, I whisper to myself, "Some things never change, eh Sakura-chan?"


End file.
